In recent years, graphene is attracting attention as the material of the channel of a field-effect transistor. Further, graphene is attracting attention also as the material of the wiring of a semiconductor device. This is because graphene has an electron mobility higher by several orders than that of silicon, and has a high current density resistance. Hence, various discussions are made for the method of manufacturing a semiconductor device including a channel and/or a wiring partially using graphene.
For example, there is a known method in which graphene is peeled off graphite with an adhesive tape or the like and put on a desired position. However, with this method, it is very difficult to manufacture a fine semiconductor device. Further, huge amount of time is required for the processing.
There is another method in which graphene is produced by sublimating silicon from a silicon carbide (SiC) substrate. However, since the heating at 1200° C. or higher is required for sublimation of silicon, this method cannot be employed for manufacture of a semiconductor device including a silicon oxide film or the like.
There is still another known method in which graphene is grown by a chemical vapor deposition method or the like on a catalyst metal. However, with this method, graphene cannot be used as a channel because the graphene is in contact with a catalyst metal that is a conductor.